


In the Forest

by Lunas_Secret_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Drarry, Fantasy, M/M, Rape, Top Draco, nocon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Secret_Lover/pseuds/Lunas_Secret_Lover
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds Harry in a compromised position and takes advantage.Warnings:  This is a non consensual, rapey story.  It's from my sick twisted imagination.  Real sexual assault is terrible.  Please do not read if rape fantasies trigger you.  Harry gets into it, but he does not consent.  Please and thank you.





	In the Forest

Harry groaned as he flipped over another rock to see the blast-ended screwt, end blasting off, tunneling into a pile of leaves.  It was one thing to find them, but it was quite another to catch them, especially among all of the fall foliage.  Hagrid owed him big time for this one.  He knelt next to the pile of leaves, trying to see where the dangerous little bugger had gone.  A patch of flames sprung up in the middle of the dead leaves, so Harry headed for it, trampling through the foliage.  He cast stunning spells at the screwt, but missed, cursing as the red sparks vanished without doing their job.  With more than a little reluctance, he pulled through the leaves with his hands, trying to feel for the thing.  A branch snapped behind him and he froze, hand automatically going for his wand.

 

“What’re you doing out here, Potter?” a snide familiar voice asked.  He turned whirling to his feet.  Draco smirked at him, eyes travelling up and down his disheveled body, and burn-marked clothes.  “What are you looking for?  Did Weasley’s mum drop her knickers?  Dying for a sniff?”

 

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Harry said, turning back around to look for the screwt.  Surely even Malfoy wouldn’t try to do anything on school grounds.  There had been the nasty incident on the Hogwarts express, but aside from that, the blond boy had mostly left him alone.  He glanced around the leaves, annoyed to see no flames.  “Since when were you brave enough to come out here without a teacher?”  
  


 

"A lot has changed since last time I was out here."  Harry turned slowly back to face him.  This was the perfect opportunity to try to prove Malfoy was a Death Eater.  He just had to get the other man off his guard.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.  "Like what?  Howling up at any moons?  Hearing voices?"

 

"No," Malfoy said.  He wore his usual smirk, but there was something different in his eyes, something Harry couldn't quite place.  

 

"Let me guess.  Pansy finally let you get your fingers on her snatch."

 

Draco let out a short laugh, taking a step towards him.  "No, Potter.  Guess again."

 

"Did your balls drop?" 

 

"When I was twelve.  Want to see?"

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh.  "I really don't.  Go on, then, what's changed?"

 

"Well," Draco said, thoughtfully letting one word at a time drop out of his mouth.  He took another slow step towards Harry, still nearly ten feet away.  Harry gulped, his grip on his wand tightening.  "I finally learned."  

 

"What did you learn?" He kept his voice steady, though his heart beat a little faster.  Something like fear coursed through him.  He reminded himself that Malfoy wouldn't try to fight him.  Not all the way out here.  Malfoy took another step.  Harry's hand twitched, but he kept it firmly in his pocket.  Pulling out a wand would end their talk too soon.

 

"I learned that if I want to get what I want," he said, taking another two slow steps before continuing.  "I have to  _take_  what I want.   _Petrificus totalus_ _."_

 

Harry's hand grappled for his wand as he tried desperately to avoid the spell, but it was too late.  It hit him in the chest, sending him falling backwards into the leaves.  His head hit the ground with a sickening thump, and he hissed in pain.  He couldn't move anything, except his eyes, which he swiveled back and forth.  Above him Malfoy laughed, a soft chuckle so unlike his usual derisive heaves.  Malfoy's face appeared inches from his own, and Harry suddenly recognized the strange gleam in his eyes.  It was hunger.  He gulped, hoping to high heaven that Malfoy hadn't been bitten by a werewolf or some other horrific creature that wanted to eat him.  Draco leaned forward, Harry felt his breath hot against his cheek.  

 

"So here we are again, Potter.  You're stupified and out of sight of prying eyes, I'm towering over you.  I'm glad you've begun to accept your place in the world."  Harry glared up at Malfoy.  He would have spat in his face if he could move his mouth, but all he could do was stare.  Malfoy took his wand and threw it a few feet away.  "I'll make you a deal.  If you can get to your wand, I'll let you go.  You can go back to your idiot giant friend, take him his fire worms, and we can pretend this never happened.  Ready?"  

 

Harry readied himself, and as soon as the binding spell was lifted, rolled away from Malfoy, getting to his knees, desperately lurching for his wand.  Then Malfoy was on top of him, pinning his arms to the forest floor, laughing.  "Really, Potter.  That's the best you've got?  I gave you a fair chance.  I don't think you really want to escape after all."  Harry struggled valiantly under his captor, but it was no use.  Malfoy had a better position, one that was easy to pin him down in, and he was much, much stronger.  He grimaced.  When had Malfoy gotten stronger?  Seekers, by necessity, weren't strong.  They were light and fast, and Harry was the rule, where Draco seemed to be the exception.

 

He lay still, catching his breath.  "What do you want, Malfoy?  I can't do anything about your father being in prison."

 

"Don't worry.  I don't want anything from you you're not already dying to give me."  Harry twisted his head to look up at Malfoy.  He was smirking, looking more pleased with himself than the time he'd made the "Potter Stinks" badges.  

 

"What then?  Information?  I don't really have that either.  Look if you hurt me, people will come looking.  They'll figure out it was you."

 

"Oh, I know," Malfoy said.  "I'm not going to hurt you, Potter."  And then Harry felt something very disturbing.  Malfoy leaned down towards his face again, and his hips pressed into Harry's arse.  Something long and hard poked at him.  He lashed out with a new fury, managing to nearly throw a surprised Malfoy off of him.  Malfoy cursed above him, and then he was stunned again, entirely helpless.  "I've seen the way you look at me, Potter.  I know what you want, even if you don't."

 

And the worst part was it was true.  Harry had fantasized about it since second year, after particularly aggressive quidditch games.  Despite himself, his cock gave a twitch of interest.  He thanked Godrick he was on his stomach so Draco wouldn't see.  The curse lifted, just enough for him to speak.  "You're a sick fuck, Malfoy.  Stay away from me."  Draco carefully removed Harry's robes, leaving him in muggle clothing.  He pulled off Harry's shirt, and jeans, leaving him only in his pants.  "I'm fucking warning you, Malfoy, if you do this I'll-"

 

"You'll what?" Malfoy asked, seeming genuinely curious.  "I don't think you'll do anything about this.  I think you're going to be too embarrassed.  I mean the chosen one? Caught out in the woods, by a lone Slytherin student?  Disarmed and helpless, forced to cum while his childhood crush fucked him senseless?  I mean, could you have been begging for it any louder?"  He cupped a hand around Harry's cock, then snickered when he felt how hard it had gotten.

 

"Full body bind," Harry protested.  "Not because I want this."  But he knew it was a lie.  And Draco seemed to read it on his face.  

  
"Yeah, I'm sure.  Look at you all ready for this.  Filthy half-blood."  Harry closed his eyes as Malfoy slowly ran his hand up and down Harry's length, palming him.  He tried not to like it, tried so hard he thought it might kill him, but he did like it.  He loved it.  He loved not being able to move, being forced into pleasure.  He let out a muffled moan as Draco slipped his hands down the waistband of his shorts.  "Full body bind, Potter?"  Draco held his hand up, which was glistening with moisture.  Harry felt his face burning.

 

"Shove off, Malfoy.  It'd happen to anyone.  You're touching my cock.  It doesn't mean anything."    
  
"I'm a man touching your cock, though, aren't I?  What does that make you, Pothead?  I always thought you were a fag."

 

Harry felt his face burning.  No one called him that.  He'd barely even told Ron he was gay last year.  "Or you're so much of a pretty girl my dick can't tell the difference."

 

Malfoy's face clouded, and Harry realized he had made a horrible mistake.  His shorts were down around his ankles before he could say "Pumpkin Juice," and he was flipped onto his side.  The leaves cushioned him from most of the ground, but one stick dug its way into his hip.  "Maybe this'll help you tell otherwise."

 

His ass exploded in pain, as two fingers that felt like they'd been dipped in acid worked their way into his dry hole.  He screamed, unable to help himself, unable to move away or even struggle.  Malfoy laughed, the normal Malfoy laugh, the sadistic one.  "Yeah, you like that, Potter?  You're going to like what's coming even more."  He began to scissor Harry's hole, opening him up, getting him ready.  Harry felt his cock give another twitch of interest.  Despite the pain it had never gone down.  Malfoy suddenly pushed up, up against something that made Harry gasp from pleasure and pain at once.

 

"Draco, please-" he said, knowing that if it kept going on the way it was he wouldn't even want to beg.  "Please don't do this.  Look, I'll do whatever else you want.  I'll suck your cock, I'll-fuck, I'll do anything."  Draco let him beg, slowly fucking his fingers in and out.  Occasionally he pressed on the spot again, and Harry couldn't stop his gasps.

 

"Oh, so I'm Draco, now.  I'm not Malfoy the little girl anymore.  Just so I know where we stand."  And then Harry knew it was no use.  Malfoy was going to do whatever he wanted, and no amount of begging would make it stop.  But then Malfoy pulled him into a kneeling position, and redid the body-binding charms.

 

"Thank you," he said.  "Thank you, Draco."  Draco stood naked in front of him, his cock hard against his stomach.  It was long, and thicker than the rest of Malfoy's body.  By his smirk, it was clear he was very proud of it.

 

"Tell you what, Potter.  You suck me off good, and I won't fuck your arse.  You've got five minutes to get me off.   You do that, I'll let you go."  He gave Harry a sneer, but Harry only sat, eager to get it over with.  Draco pulled the back of Harry's head to his crotch, then let out a lewd moan as Harry's tongue hit the head of his cock.  He held Harry's head in place, fucking his mouth gently at first, but when Harry didn't gag, more fiercely.  Harry licked up and down his shaft as his mouth was violated.  Malfoy tasted- fuck, but he tasted good.  He tasted primal.  Harry could have sucked him all day.  

"Fuck, you're good at this.  You've had some practice.  Ah- fuck.  It's a good thing I've been training for this or I'd blow my load all over you right now."  Harry looked up at him, suddenly afraid.  He'd made men cum in less than five minutes before, but clearly that wasn't Malfoy. The five minutes were up far too fast, with Draco just as turned on and unsatisfied as he had been before.  "That's alright, Potter, you tried."  Draco loosened the spell enough to push him to the ground.  This time, Harry fought with everything he had, everything to stop himself from being completely violated, but Malfoy overpowered him again, pushing his arms up to the level of his face.  He felt his limbs go stiff again, out of his control.

 

"Draco," he whispered.  "Please, please don't do this.  I don't want this-ah!"  He was cut off by Draco reaching to the ground, giving his still hard cock a few rough tugs.  "I don't want this," he said even more softly, trying to convince himself.

 

Something cold touched his ass, and he shivered as Draco gently moved two fingers  back inside him, fucking the lube where it needed to be.  Then the fingers were gone, and Harry felt the strangest sense of loss.  Something larger and thicker than fingers replaced them, and he let out another cry of pain.  Draco was big, too big for him to hold comfortably.  Draco moved slowly, as though practiced, and each long slow thrust felt like needles inside of him.  Harry felt a few tears slip from his eyes.  Above him Draco grunted, and reached beneath him once again to feel Harry's cock.  It was somehow still hard.  Something about the pain, maybe the rhythm of it, was arousing.  Draco let out another gust of laughter, moving his hand.  

 

"Fuck, Potter, you're fucking loving this.  You goddamn slut, you were made for this."  Harry opened his mouth angrily to retort, but Draco shoved back in and he let out a gasp of breath.  The pain was slowly fading, and something else was building.  It took a few moments for him to admit to himself, shamefully, that it was pleasure.  Draco fucked him in earnest, holding down his wrists as though the binding charm wasn't there.  He grunted out pleasured noises.  "You're so fucking tight.  I've wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea."    
  


Harry let out a shameful moan.  If he could have moved he might have thrusted up toward Draco, tried to meet him, to get more, but Draco was happy to give it to him, pounding him roughly into the forest floor.  Every stroke of Draco's dick was hitting that spot now, and Harry was lost in a sphere of pleasure.  He couldn't help the lustful noises escaping his mouth.  He felt Draco thrusting into him more wildly, somehow even harder and knew the other man was close.  He let out a shriek as his orgasm hit him, pummeling all conscious thought from his mind, all thought except that of Draco taking him like a dog took a bitch.  He felt Malfoy's cock twitch inside him, and heard the fractured groan as Draco came deep inside him.  They lay there for a moment, spent.  Then Draco got off of him, and Harry could move again.  He rubbed his aching limbs, surprised at how-well, how good he felt.  Draco offered him a hand up,  smirking, and he took it.  "I'll be here next week if you want to do this again," he said.  
  
Harry nodded looking down at the forest floor.  "I do."


End file.
